Festival of Flight 2009
Club Penguin introduced a new party called the Festival of Flight in August 2009. Part of this party takes place on the Tallest Mountain, but only members can access it. When interviewing Gary in the newspaper, he pointed out that the solution to fix the windows in the Cave is to lift Club Penguin out of the water. The Festival of Flight 2009 is currently being held between August 14-18, 2009. The Club Penguin Team said that the party will be extended till the 20th just in time for the Underwater Adventure. Trivia * The Tallest Mountain mentioned by Gary might be the new room mentioned earlier on the What's New Blog. * Gary mentioned that before the party he will need some volunteers to help in the Underground Pool, this meant that there was a construction at the pool. * In one of the activities in 101 Days of Fun, it is mentioned that they want some users to send Club Penguin a picture of a toy penguin preparing for this party for Penguins Around The World. *The login screen showed that the Lighthouse had a propeller on the top. *Gary waddled around during the party. *The Festival of Flight may return next year as Billybob said it would be the first Festival of Flight. *In the pool, when you click on the lights the go off then come back on, this happened to the Dig Out the Dojo, but when you clicked on them a ninja poster appeared, in the pool nothing happens. *On the balloon ride many penguins pretend to throw up. *At the Dock, Beach and Cove, the water is gone and blocades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *You could drop the sandbags from the balloon to make it go faster. *When the party ended, many penguins did not wear their Jet Packs. *The construction at the Pool was a success. *Gary appered at the first time at a place where Non-Members can access (Cave). *This party may have been based on Disney's Pixar movie, Up. Items *Green Propeller Cap (non-members) *Jetpack (members) Gallery Construction for the Festival of Flight 2009 File:Beaconofthebeacon.png|The Beacon during the construction. File:Hotofair.png|The Forest during the construction, this is where the hot air balloon takes place. File:Beachfofconstruction.png|The Beach during construction. File:Snowfortsfofconstruction.png|The Snow Forts during construction. File:FOFtownbuild.png|The Town during construction. File:FOFdockbuild.png|The Dock during construction. File:FOFplazabuild.png|The Plaza during construction. Party Photos File:fof1.png|Iceberg File:fof2.png|Town File:fof3.png|Night Club, button untouched File:fof4.png|Night Club, button touched File:fof5.png|Snow Forts File:fof6.png|Plaza File:fof7.png|The Forest is where you will find the Hot Air Balloon. File:fof8.png|Cove File:fof9.png|The Dock is where you will find the Breeze Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that generates wind for three kites to fly. File:fof10.png|Beach File:fof11.png|Beacon File:Tele.jpg|Beacon Telescope File:fof12.png|Ski Village File:fof13.png|The Ski Mountain is where you will find the Cloud Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that turns images into clouds. File:fof14.png|Pool File:Ballowride1.jpg|Hot Air Balloon File:Tallest mountain.png|Tallest Mountain, the room added at the start of the party, only accessed by Members. Music *Music for most places *Hot Air Balloon Ride + Tallest Mountain Music *Night Club Music Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:New Club Penguin Category:Festival of Flight Category:The Party Rooms